Darkwingz: Awakening
by lemonking52
Summary: a series written by me. please tell your friends about it if you like it google CallMeKp YourLeader
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"PRELUDE/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;"strong style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;"span style="outline: none; text-decoration: underline;" data-blogger-escaped-style="outline: none;"What is "dominance"?/span/strongstrong style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" Is it to overpower and control your enemies, or is it to command the everlasting respect of your allies? NO... Dominance is the complete and utter manipulation of all. It is to grant success and failure at a whim. "Dominance" is to hold knowledge that the fate, life, and history of all lies completely within your hands. /strong/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;"strongbr /strong/spanspan class="lWfe2d" style="font-size: 0.1px; line-height: 0; outline: none; position: absolute; text-align: left; font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-aria-hidden="true" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , sans-serif; font-size: 0.1px; line-height: 0; outline: none; position: absolute; text-align: left;"span style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;"[2/3/16, 10:05 AM] Wade "Zaddy" Strine:/span/spanspan style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;"span id=" " class="tL8wMe xAWnQc" dir="ltr" style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left; font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: helvetica neue , , sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;"strong style="outline: none;" data-blogger-escaped-style="outline: none;"Only one group has ever truly grasped dominance. A group of vile and elite warriors representing death to all who opposed them and power to those who bowed to them. Crafting all aspects of history and recreating humanity as they saw fit. Elevated to stand over humanity, they were called /strong/spanstrong style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;"span style="outline: none; text-decoration: underline;" data-blogger-escaped-style="outline: none;"DARKWINGZ. A/span/strongstrong style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;"bove even them was their leader, Shim./strongstrong /strong/span/p  
/div  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="color: #b45f06;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #b45f06;"span style="color: #ffffff;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: white;"br /spanstrong style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: 'helvetica neue', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16px; outline: none; text-align: left;"span style="color: #bf9000;" data-blogger-escaped-style="color: #bf9000;"Fifty years before the start of the series, the Darkwingz have plunged the earth into war between two opposing forces: the Utopians and the Hellvent. Fierce battles resulted in control of the Earth being split between the two, with either side not daring to venture to the others territory. At the summit of the war something in Shim's plan went awry, and the path of humanity was thrown off course. Shim and the Darkwings divided across the lands./span/strong/span/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
